


The Best Mentor Ever

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants to thank Harvey for being the only father figure he's had since his father died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mentor Ever

 Mike scrolled through the numbers on his phone and stopped on the one that he needed. He'd had it in his phone for ages, but he'd never used it. He didn't think he could. He didn't have much of a choice, though. She was the only person that could help him now.

“Mike?” came Donna's voice. He hoped he hadn't disturbed her from anything important. He wondered what Donna even got up to on a Sunday.

“Uh, hi. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Right. Well I'm not working today Mike and neither are you. Come and see me tomorrow.”

“No, uh, it's not about work,” Mike said quickly, sensing that she was going to hang up on him. “It's about Harvey.”

There was a second's pause and then she replied.

“What about Harvey?” she asked.

“Well you know him better than anyone, right?”

“Are you trying to flatter me, Mike? What do you need?”

“I just wondered... well... if I was to get him a gift, what do you think he'd like?”

“What do you get the man that has everything, huh?”

“Pretty much. I don't have long, really. It has to be something I can get within two weeks,” he said.

“Two weeks?” she asked. Another paused. “Ah.”

Did she know? She was Donna, she probably did.

“So, um, if you think of anything -”

“Mike,” she said softly. He could hear the hint of a smile in her voice. “Leave it to me.”

 

*

 

The next three days passed with Mike getting increasingly nervous. He knew Donna would come through, she always did, but it was the not knowing that was bothering him. Every time he saw her, he fought the urge to ask what she was getting, when it would be here, whether or not Harvey would like it.

On the fourth day, as he got into work, his phone buzzed. He got to his cubicle and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Donna:

 

  * Bottom drawer of your desk. You can thank me later.




 

Mike didn't know how she had managed to get his desk unlocked but it was one of those things Donna just did. He unlocked the bottom drawer and saw a velvet box, just a little bit smaller than the average shoe box and half as deep. He looked around quickly and opened it, keeping it inside the drawer.

He smiled as soon as he saw the contents. How had Donna known?

 

*

 

He'd been nervous calling Donna but now Mike was almost shaking. It was a Sunday and he was standing outside Harvey's door. He knew he was home, he'd checked with Donna. Mike wondered why he didn't have other plans, considering, but it wasn't any of his business.

No, he couldn't do this. He turned to walk away but the he looked down at the box in his hands. Donna must have gone through a lot of trouble to get it and he knew he'd still be paying her back in four months. He turned back to the door and reminded himself why he was doing this. He wanted to thank Harvey. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated him taking a risk with him, to thank him for all of the advice (even if it was usually layered under humour or buffing his own ego) and for all of the times he had actually cared.

Mike knocked the door and regretted it immediate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said under his breath before Harvey opened his door.

Harvey looked at him for a few seconds and then looked down at the box he was holding.

“I hope you're not about to go down on one knee,” he said.

“This is a little big for a ring, isn't it?” Mike asked. “Er, can I come in?”

He really didn't want to do this on his doorstep. Harvey frowned but stepped aside and led Mike inside.

“Right, so...” Mike said. He expected Harvey to interrupt, but he didn't. “Look, this is going to seem a little weird but... well you've been there for me, lately.”

Harvey still didn't say anything, which Mike was thankful for. He could have sworn that he'd had a speech planned in his head but it all seemed to have flown out of the window.

“You've taken risks and I know you say it's because you get bored but, well, I don't believe you.”

“This is going to be about me caring about you again, isn't it?” Harvey asked. Mike ignored him.

“You've taught me things. Not just about being a lawyer. You've helped me a lot and you're... well you're the closest thing to a father figure I've ever had,” Mike said. “Not... well maybe father figure is a bit wrong, but you're definitely the best mentor ever, okay?”

“So this is to thank me for that?”

“Well, yeah. Today's Father's Day, right?”

Mike thrust the box towards him, smiling at the shock on Harvey's face.

“What is it?” Harvey asked.

“Open it, find out.”

 

*

 

Harvey took the box from Mike. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't help smiling, Mike had gotten him a Father's Day gift. He could say he didn't care as much as he wanted but they both knew that it wasn't true. It had started as Mike being an extension of himself, a reflection of him, but now he was just a part of him. They worked together seamlessly and Harvey hadn't had fun like he had with him in a long time.

That was the thing about focusing on your career. You left a lot of people behind and you missed out on a lot. He hadn't been this close to someone in a long time, apart from maybe Donna.

He opened the box and his small smile cracked into a grin. He knew what he was holding before he even looked at the authentication certificate that was folded up in the lid.

There were two ties folded up inside the box, side by side. Two different styles, just like the two of them. They weren't replicas, they were the real deal. The ties worn by Hackman and Dafoe in Mississippi Burning.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from them. It was the perfect gift, really. Mississippi Burning had helped them solve a case and they'd watched it together with some beers a few days after. Not only that, but the way the two characters in the film worked together, well, they were a lot like the two of them.

Harvey looked up at Mike and saw him standing there nervously. He grinned at him and Mike seemed to relax a little.

“Thank you,” he said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

He needed him to know that this meant a lot to him and it was probably one of the only times he'd show his true emotions. Mike smiled but it wasn't enough. It was a Father's Day present, right? Harvey put the box down on the side and pulled Mike into a hug.

“You want to get a pizza and watch the game?” he asked.

He released Mike and watched the confusion and awe at war on his face.

“Mike?”

“Uh, yeah...” Mike said.

“Okay, I'll call the pizza place you liked last time,” he said. “Oh and Mike? You tell anyone I hugged you and it'll be the last thing you do.”


End file.
